


You are my forever

by Lisa_Kate



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Happy Ending, Insecure TK Strand, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV TK Strand, mention of previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kate/pseuds/Lisa_Kate
Summary: TK had noticed Carlos' reaction to the meet the parents conversation. He just is unsure why Carlos seems to be avoiding the conversation.OrJust an idea of one of the many reasons Carlos was a bit of an avoider about that converstaion in 2x02, cause he was not subtle there, at all.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	You are my forever

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are a lot of ideas about why Carlos was avoiding and topic changed that convresation. I have seen a lot of theories that involve hus parents being a bit homophobic and I really hope that is not the case. I wrote this as an idea ofanothr reason (one of many scenarios I could come up with) and I know it is very unlikely to be the reason but it felt good to explore anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave any comments as I appreciate any feedback or comments as these two take up a fair bit of my mind

TK had noticed. Carlos was not as sly as he seemed to think. He did not just avoid the subject of TK meeting his parents, he basically bolted from the proverbial scene of the crime leaving TK honestly a little shocked. It did not seem like an odd question. They had been dating for months now, they referred to each other as partners and Carlos had meet pretty much every person in TKs whole world who meant anything to him. Granted he knew Owen from before they got together but he had met TKs mom as soon as she had arrived. TK was under the impression they were getting quite serious and that the feeling was mutual so what appeared to be Carlos’ sudden 180 was a little confusing.

He let it go for a while and there was so much more going on to preoccupy his mind but almost a week and half later it was still on his mind. TK had been sure to mention in passing Carlos’ parents or a suggestion of meeting them, but each time Carlos had skilfully evaded the topic all together. Nothing had changed between them; TK still felt their relationship was solid still had the feeling they were moving towards something really special if not already there. They still spent almost all their free time together and TK probably spent more time at Carlos house than his plus Carlos seemed to have no problem with introducing TK to anyone else in his life.

While it had not seemed like a big deal a week ago it was starting to eat away at him. He had been sitting on the couch in the fire station absentmindedly fiddling with his phone and lost in thought when he felt someone sit next to him. Looking up he saw Marjan sit next to him and he felt a presence at his feet and looked down to see Buttercup laying on his feet looking at him as well.

“Ok, out with it” Marjan demanded giving him a light jab to the ribs.

“What?” TK replied not quite getting where she was going with this.

“Whatever is bothering you. You have been sitting here for the last 45 minutes oblivious to what is going on around you and looking like you are trying to solve one of life’s great mysteries so out with it”.

TK sighed, he was not sure if sharing what he was thinking was going to help or just make him look a little crazy.

“It’s Carlos” He sighed rubbing his hand through his hair.

This made Marjan sit up her joking expression slipping of her face. “Is he OK, are you guys OK?’

TK winced, “Yeah his fine, we are fine, I mean everything going really well…… it’ just, well his been acting weird.”

“Weird how?” Marjan asked looking straight at him.

TK shrugged beginning to rub Buttercups back with his foot he had freed from underneath the dog. “I don’t just, well it’s about his parents.”

“His parents?’ TK had Marjan’s complete attention.

TK bit his lip. “Yeah, I mentioned meeting them the other week at Dad’s party and he couldn’t have made a faster escape if he tried. I thought it was no big deal but since then whenever his parents come up and I mention meeting them in the slightest it like it is like a conversation ender.

“Maybe he doesn’t have a great relationship with his parents, not everyone has the Strand family closeness” Marjan suggested quietly.

TK had considered this, but Carlos had mentioned them multiple times and his family photos up at his house indicated that he was at least in regular contact.

“Nah I think they are pretty close. I know he has gone to see them before as he texted me from there while I was on a shift”.

“OK but there still could be a lot of other reasons. Maybe he isn’t out to his parents?” TK had considered this too; it did not seem like the proud Carlos he knew but he did have to consider not everyone had the same kind of relationship with their parents that TK had with his dad his mom too.

“Yeah maybe” TK acknowledged. He thought about saying what he was really thinking. After a moment of deliberation, he decided to just come out of it.

“What if it’s me?"

‘What?” Marjan asked not understanding at all.

“What if it’s me that’s the problem. I mean I am not exactly a catch, or the dream guy you want you kid to be with. What if Carlos is ashamed, I mean I am an addict who overdosed, the guy who strung him along for months unable to make up my mind and you know…. what if he just doesn’t want to introduce me to his family.” Tk let out a breath. This had been playing on his mind a while and it felt good to get it out of his system. At this point Buttercup had seemed to sense his emotions and jumped up into his lap and TK wrapped him up in a big hug.

“TK….no, just, I can’t speak for Carlos, but I can tell you what I see. That boy thinks you hung the moon. If you saw the way he looks at you when you are not looking you would have no doubt how he feels about you. This is obviously bothering you; I think you have to talk to him about it. There could be a perfectly logical reason for it and honestly it could be nothing. Just ask him, and if on the 0.1% chance I has anything to do with you I will have Judd kick his ass then I will kick his ass to make sure it is done properly.” Marjan smiled knocking his shoulder gently.

Just then the bell rang signalling a job and the conversation was shelved but TK had a bit to think on. Maybe Marjan was right and he should just talk to Carlos about it. But if she was wrong and it was him that was the problem, his not sure how he would handle that. 

TK was at Carlos’ they both finally had night off together and they were spending it together, curled up on the couch after dinner watching a movie. TK was leant back against Carlos’ chest with Carlos’ arms wrapped around him and his hands entwined with Carlos’. TK’s min was not on the movie though. He absently fiddled with Carlos’ hands in his.  
“Hey babe?’ TK asked tilting his head back to look at Carlos, “Hmmm?’ Carlos replied looking down at TK with a smile.

“How old where you when you came out?’

“Huh?’ Carlos replied seeming surprised at the question.

TK sat up turning to Carlos “See I was 11, I walked home one day and went into the kitchen. It was one of the times both Mom and Dad where there. I walked in, put my bag on the ground and just blurted out “I like boys’ out of nowhere with no preamble, and mom and dad just stared at me because I think I may have interrupted their conversation. Dad just got up and gave me a hug and said “OK’ and that was it. That night mum went out and got me a cake and said they were proud of me and loved me and that was that.”

Carlos was smiling at the story staring at TK “I can just imagine little TK all gung-ho ready for this big announcement, I bet you where adorable.”

‘Hey, I am always adorable’ TK joked even if his heart was racing awaiting Carlos reply.

“Hmm yeah you are” Carlos said leaning back still holding TK. “I was fifteen, I had been agonising over it for days. I was so scared; I mean theoretically I was confident my parents would be OK, but it was still scary. Mumma must have sensed I was freaked out as that weekend she cooked all my favourites for dinner and afterwards when my sisters and left the table Mumma asked what was wrong. When I got the nerve to tell them Mom teared up and suddenly I was enveloped in a big hug and she told me “mijo we always love you for the amazing boy you are”, after she finally let me go Pa gave me a big hug and said the same. My sisters had no problem either even if Karina said that was just more competition for boys in the house.” Carlos smiled at the memory.

It was a sweet story and in normal circumstances TK would have loved to hear any tidbit of information about Carlos but it kind of felt like the nail in the coffin. This was the last theory he had. If that was not the reason Carlos did not want him to meet his parents then it must be him that was the problem.  
TK must have stiffened up at the realisation because suddenly Carlos had a hold of him, hands cupping his cheeks gently.

“TK what’s wrong” Carlos asked horrified that his boyfriend look on the verge of tears.

“Are you ashamed of me?’ TK asked looking down.

“Ashamed of you?’ Carlos responded confused. “Baby no, never, why would you ever think that?"

“You have to be, every time I mention your parents or the possibility of me meeting them you can change the topic fast enough. What other reason could there be?”  
Carlos let out a sigh. Crossing his legs and pulling TK into him. “I am so sorry; I didn’t mean to let you think I could ever be ashamed of you. I lo.... I adore you and I want to shout that from the rooftops. The fact that I have been avoiding the parent’s topic is nothing to do you with you I swear.”

"Then why, you know I want to know everything about you, I am 100% in when it comes to anything about you”.

“I know, OK so I will tell you just let me finish OK, it is going to sound so silly’ Carlos said blowing some hair out his face.

"Okkk” TK was curious now. 

“It’s my mum” Carlos answered.

“She wouldn’t like me?’ TK asked.

No, babe no. It is just… ok so my mum has this best friend right, her name is Carmen, and they grew up together in Mexico”.

“Ok….” To say TK was confused was an understatement. This was not where he expected this conversation to go.

“Right well, Carmen moved to Austin when I was 19 with her family and lived not too far from us. From the moment she moved our family where fused together, if you couldn’t find Momma you would check Carmen’s house and vice versa and my Pa and Carmen’s husband got along well too. Carmen has this son named Eduardo and he was a year older than me. We all where really close and when I was in my 20’s me and Eduardo started to date. Momma was overjoyed, to be honest I think it was all her and Carmen’s dreams come true, Momma and Carmen always talked about how they were going to be family and would be raising their grandchildren soon enough. Ed and I dated for 2 years; he was a great guy, but it just did not work out. To be honest part of why we got together in the first place was the pressure we felt from our families even if they did not know they were doing it. We tried to make it work but we just grew apart and we were not in love anymore if we ever really were. We broke up a few years ago, it was hard, and it hurt because for a while I thought it was just the path we were on, but it was the right decision, and we were both better off and happier for it. Momma took it tough though, she adored Ed and probably took the breakup harder than I did. It was like all her dreams of this little family she had where gone, the plans of her and carmen and the families together. She couldn’t understand why we didn’t work out, maybe because there was no reason, we just weren’t right for each other and always meant to be just friends. Both Mumma and Ed’s mum spent the next year trying to get us back together and despite the fact that we have been broken up for years now I don’t think Momma ever let go that pipe dream that her and her best friend would have grandchildren together and have that fairy-tale. I only introduced one guy to my family since then and it was kind of awkward. Momma was polite and welcoming but all she did was compare him to Ed and it made him uncomfortable.”

Carlos took a deep breath. “Here’s the thing TK, I love you so much” TK felt all his breath leave him at that, they hadn’t said that to each other yet. “I do TK and I know that your it for me. I think part of me was worried that Momma would do the same thing again because she still mentions Eduardo every time my relationship status comes up like he isn’t in San Francisco with his boyfriend of two years and madly in love, my sisters call it complete denial. You are the most important thing in my life, I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you and I wanted the chance to sit down with my parents and explain the amazing person you are and how happy you make me so that Momma knows your it. I know she would love you if she could just see past an old relationship that only means so much because to her relationship with Carmen. You’re my future TK and my family are going to see just how amazing you are and how fucking happy you make me.”

TK was defiantly crying now. Full blown tears down his face which Carlos wiped away before kissing both his cheeks. “I am so sorry I let you think for a minute that I could be ashamed of you and I am going to drive to my parents this weekend and you are going to come to family dinner next weekend, and they are going to see this amazing man I am lucky enough to call my boyfriend, ok baby I promise you.”

TK smiled “Hey Carlos” He said leaning his forehead against Carlos’ “I love you too” Carlos’ smile was blinding, and he kissed TK, the movie was long forgotten, and TK couldn’t be happier to be her with his boyfriend, who loved him and who he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes. My laptop crashed so I am borrowing someone elses to do this and it is really darn hard to type on a differnt size keyboad. Throws of all your muscle memory. I have tried to edit as much as possible but will do a proper one once I get my laptop back (I miss her so much),


End file.
